


Home

by NightWolfsTales



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 07:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18655645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWolfsTales/pseuds/NightWolfsTales
Summary: Sansa and Arya find much needed comfort in each other's arms.





	Home

They were alone at Winterfell.

The Dragon Queen had left with what was left of her men, Jon included, to fight Cersei. Their home was partly destroyed and Sansa could swear she could still smell the dead even though Daenerys’ dragons had gotten rid of them. It was a devastating sight.

Arya wasn’t being her usual cold self for once and for that Sansa was thankful. Ever since the battle against the dead, her sister had been more… kind. She would actually  _ talk  _ to Sansa and even smile at her. Arya was probably feeling as lonely and vulnerable as Sansa was. She could pose as a cold hearted person all she wanted but Sansa knew all those years of suffering had taken its toll on her  _ too.  _ And that crazy one-night war made her reach her breaking point and her let her mask fall.

She was broken. Just like Sansa was.

She needed comfort. Just like Sansa did.

It was late in the evening when Arya knocked on her door. Sansa had just changed into her night clothes and was getting under the furs when Arya opened the door. Her sister was dressed in a loose shirt and pants, probably what she wore to sleep and was looking at her as if she didn't know what to say. Sansa didn’t need her to say anything, she just pulled the furs away, silently inviting Arya to join her in bed.

Arya closed the door and got in the bed, letting Sansa tuck her in just like their mother used to do when she was little. Once they were under the warm furs, they both just stared at the ceiling in silence. They were laying in the same bed their parents shared for many years. The bed where they had been conceived and brought into the world.

“I miss them.” Arya’s voice broke the silence.

“I know. I miss them too.” Sansa said, wanting to reach for her sister’s hand to hold it but she didn’t.

“I thought I was going to die out there…” Arya’s voice sounded so broken, so unlike her. “I thought we were all going to die, there… there seemed to be no hope. They were everywhere.” Even though Sansa wasn’t looking at her, she could tell Arya was crying. “If it wasn’t for Melisandre… I… we…”

_ We would all be dead now. _

Sansa finally turned to the side to face her sister and reached for her hand. It was cold but so was Sansa’s. She squeezed Arya’s hand, stroking the back of it with her thumb as Arya continued to stare at the ceiling.

“You saved us, Arya. If it wasn’t for  _ you  _ we would all be dead now. You saved our brothers, you saved me, you saved our home.”

Arya was trying hard not to make a sound as she cried. It still was something new to her, to let her emotions show, especially in front of someone else. Even if it was her sister. She had concealed them for so long that she didn’t know how to deal with them. She wanted to hug Sansa, she  _ really  _ wanted to but she didn’t seem to be able to bring herself to do it.

Ever since that night, the night she killed the Night King, Sansa had been telling her how brave she was and how she was their savior. But Arya didn’t feel like a savior. She didn’t see herself as a hero. She was just thankful she had been able to save Bran, and everyone else. She was just thankful her family was alive. What was left of it, anyway.  

She felt Sansa’s hand moving up to stroke her arm but still, Arya didn’t turn her head to look at her. But she did let her sister get closer and hug her. She did let Sansa embrace her and kiss her cheek. Sansa’s lips felt so soft against her skin and for a second, Arya wondered how they’d feel on her lips. She bet they would feel so much better than Gendry’s did. She knew Sansa would taste sweeter and her body would be much softer than Gendry’s.

These thoughts only made her cry even harder, still in silence though. What in Seven Hells was she thinking? That was her sister.  _ She’s your sister.  _ Arya repeated once and again inside her head as Sansa comforted her with soft caresses and sporadic kisses to her cheek. One of those kisses landed very close to the corner of her lips and Arya felt a soft sigh escape her mouth.

If Sansa knew the kind of thoughts she was having, she certainly wouldn’t be doing that. Would she feel disgusted if Arya asked for a kiss? Just one quick kiss to calm her anxiety and heal her broken soul a little… Of course she would. Arya was not only her sister but also a woman, after all. And even though Sansa seemed to be traumatized by the male kind, Arya doubt she had any interest in women. Leave alone in her.

“I should go to my room.” She said, pulling away from her sister’s warm embrace.

Sansa grabbed Arya’s wrist to stop her from getting off of the bed. “Don’t go. Arya, I know you need this as much as I do.”

“You don’t know what I need.” Arya’s tone was stern.

“Yes I do.” Sansa said, sitting up and making the furs fall to her lap.

“Trust me, you  _ don’t.” _

Without another word, Sansa reached for Arya’s hair, grabbing a handful of it and pulled her closer, kissing her on the lips. Arya was blindfolded, not even in her wildest dreams did she expect Sansa to kiss her. She was so in shock that she didn’t kiss her back, she just stayed still as Sansa pressed her lips against her own. Feeling this, Sansa stopped and pulled away. She had a sad and ashamed look on her face as she straightened up, looking down at her hands that were now on her lap.

“I… I’m sorry. I thought this was what you wanted… I–”

Arya cut her off by holding the back of her back, bringing their lips together again. This time, their lips moved together, gently but passionately at the same time. Arya squeezed the back of Sansa’s neck as Sansa reached for her hip with one hand, pulling her even closer.

Arya’s kiss was much different from any Sansa had before. It was soft, meaningful and full of love and care. The kind of kiss Sansa used to dream about back in the days she fantasized about Joffrey Baratheon in her childhood room. The kind of kiss she thought she would never have.

While kissing Sansa, Arya couldn’t help remember their father telling her to love her sister and look after her. Would he be proud to know she did love Sansa?  _ Yes, he would be very proud to know you’re kissing and feeling up your sister in his bed.  _ Arya thought to herself. And their mother… if she wasn’t already dead, she sure would die if she was to witness this.

But their parents weren’t there anymore. By now, they were nothing but dust.

Arya kissed Sansa harder, pushing her tongue inside the redhead’s mouth and Sansa moaned when she felt her sister’s tongue touching hers. That sensual sound made Arya feel bold and touch her sister’s thigh with her free hand, pulling her nightgown up to feel Sansa’s bare skin. She felt Sansa’s body getting stiff as she ran her hand up the inside of her thigh and stopped.

“Are you alright?” She asked, breaking the kiss.

Sansa blushed a little, looking down at her lap. “I’m sorry… I’m not… ready.” She whispered the last part.

Sex was a sore subject to her. Every time she did it in the past was because she was forced to. Ramsay’s constant rapes got her so traumatized she wouldn’t even touch herself, not even when her body screamed for attention. The thought alone had her shaking.

And she knew Arya would be nothing like her ex-husband. She  _ knew  _ her sister would be gentle and make her feel good but she just couldn’t bring herself to do it. And the Gods knew she  _ wanted  _ to give herself to Arya, that she longed for her sister’s love. But feeling Arya’s hand so close to her pussy, brought back memories of things Sansa was trying hard to forget.

“Don’t be mad, please. I swear I want this, I really do bu–”

Arya stopped Sansa’s desperate apology by kissing her lips as softly as she could. She knew everything her sister had been through with the Bolton bastard  _ and  _ the Lannister bastard, of course Sansa would have some serious trauma of sex and relationships in general. She felt like a complete idiot for letting her needs take over and rushing things.

_ “I’m  _ the one who’s sorry. I shouldn’t have rushed things. I’m really sorry, Sansa.” She stroked her sister’s face as she spoke. “I… I love you.” She could see Sansa’s face lighting up at her words and she wished she had told Sansa she loved her sooner. She wished she had told her she loved her every day since they reunited. “I love you and I’m going to be here.”

Arya didn’t know what else to say, she really wasn’t good at talking about her feelings. She just wanted, needed, Sansa to know she loved her and would be there for her. And she hoped it would be enough for now.

Sansa pulled her closer, holding her and Arya wrapped her sister in her arms, gently stroking her back. Arya heard Sansa whispering an “I love you” into her neck and she smiled. She smiled like she hadn’t smiled in a long while. And for the first time since she came back to Winterfell, she  _ really  _ felt at home.


End file.
